


One Last Moment

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of regeneration the Tenth Doctor stops for one more moment with his Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

Ensuring to park the TARDIS out of sight of his past self the Doctor slipped from the door peeking around at the crowd gathering outside Adipose industries. He barely ducked behind a column seeing himself and Donna dumping the sonic pen before being accosted by Penny.

"You two are just mad! Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you for madness," she yelled hobbling off chair still tied to her backside. He would have to work on that face of his, the utter bewilderment wasn't flattering. Well, maybe not since soon that wouldn't be his face anymore.

It was surreal to watch himself and Donna, his Donna, with all her memories. It hurt too much to think about that now he realized pushing it from his mind. She was happy. He'd seen it for himself. Now was about him, about the piece of happiness he deserved and longed for even if ever so brief.

"Tardis, come on," Donna cheered tugging him along. Oh how he would miss that fiery ginger. But now wasn't about visiting the past it was about making a future.

Following them down the steps the Doctor remained around the corner careful they couldn't see, especially his past self. The Doctor watched as officers talked to witnesses and the crowd looked on wondering what had happened to cause a woman to jump off the top of a building ending her life. Oh, if they only knew.

Like his life depended on it he watched the alley knowing that at any moment Donna would reappear. This little nugget he had tucked away, dismissing it when Donna had told him. She hadn't known at the time how could she have. But, the fact that when she realized Rose had been around for sometime now she had to tell the Doctor. Thankfully so of course. He hoped that winning lotto ticket would be enough.

Right about now he would be telling Donna he just wanted a mate, going on about how traveling with him gets complicated. If she knew then what she knew now, no, that wasn't right. Don't go there he mentally chided himself.

An ambulance whizzed past him, sirens blaring. Following it with is eyes he almost missed Donna coming around the corner on her phone. His eyes scanned everyone in her vicinity desperate to find her, his Rose. He inched closer looking for someone, anyone who looked the east bit like her. And then there she was standing there all alone watching the remnants of his latest adventure. So close but so far away. He crossed the street as Donna approached her, pointing to the bin she had just deposited her keys into the going back to his past self.

Rose stood there for a moment taking it all in. Oh how he longed to see that face, to touch it, kiss it. The Doctor was moving faster than he realized now, no longer a walk but definitely a run. He checked to make sure Donna was out of ear shot, "Rose," he yelled, "Rose," he prayed she would hear him as he closed in.

She turned staring at the wet pavement as she began to walk towards him. And as if all of his prayers said and unsaid were answered at once her beautiful dark amber eyes laid their sights on him. "Doctor," she whispered afraid to believe it was real.

They met in a frenzied hug, the one they deserved if a dalek hadn't gotten in the way. His hands tenderly hooked her face puling her lips to his melding her soft supple ones into his thin longing ones. He had wanted this for centuries, for years, since he met her. Too long this had took and the Doctor could take her right there on the street if he wasn't careful. Pulling back with a nip at her lip promising more he steadied himself having forgot to allow the respiratory bypass to kick in. Stretching out a hand for her to take, "TARDIS, now," he demanded his voice low and husky full of need.

She didn't refuse although her eyes showed a mixture of excitement and confusion. With a creak of the door they were alone. He kissed her again leaving no room for his intentions to be misjudged. Pressing her up against the console his hand moved down beneath her leather jacket and over her breast as his mouth searched for the secrets of the world inside her soul.

His loins were on fire burning with desire for her, only her, it was always her. Slipping his hand under her shirt Rose began to shiver in anticipation of their contact. The both knew what was going to happen. There was no denying it now. The Doctor broke their mouth's apart nibbling down her jaw line anything to keep his mouth busy from proclaiming his love. That right wasn't reserved for him but his other self. His tongue teased the lacy bra. Surprising for a defender of the Earth he realized.

Rose pushed his trench coat over his arms onto the grating, his jacket fell shortly behind. Tugging his shirt free from his trousers free from his trousers he pressed her against the console guiding his hands to the sweet yellow skin he had come to love.

Pulling Rose's jacket from her body the Doctor ripped at the top not caring about the consequences it meant for tomorrow. His tongue darted tracing Rose's clavicle, mesmerizing the feel of being inside her, the way she tasted, everything about this moment that would never come again.

Pain coursed through him as he braced himself against her, "Doctor," she worried.

"M'fine," he lied unable to explain the situation fully. One day she would understand and that would have to be enough.

His hand dipped beneath the waistband of her wet knickers, "oh Rose," he chanted her smell accosting his senses. She was enough. She was always enough. How had it taken him so long to see? Why did he waist his time with her? His long fingers found her slick mound rubbing over it until she shuddered moaning in protestation of not enough so he would make his way inside her.

He met her eyes as he withdrew, dark and full of lust for him. Oh how lucky could one alien be? He brought his slick fingers to his mouth savoring her taste as if it was the only time, trying not to focus on the fact that it would be.

Rose shimmied out of her knickers, letting them fall to the ground as the Doctor moved to rid her of her bra. Reaching out she loosened his tie pulling at his shirt. Her hands came to his waist guiding him back to her and quickly went to work at unbuttoning his maddening tight brown trousers as he allowed them to pool around his ankles.

Slipping the straps of her bra down he needed to see all of her, to know what his other self was going to have on a daily basis, what he could only have this once. He lifts her so she is sitting on the console. Rose not needing the invitation wraps her legs around his waist. Her arms are around his neck pulling him to her. His hands slide up her legs caressing her knees, the curve of her waist, where her ribs are peeking through her skin a little too much for comfort.

"I love you," she whimpered as he slid into her. He could feel her muscles clench around him, the warm pink of her lips, a feeling he would never forget as long as he lived. "Doctor," she questioned when he refused to respond.

He looked up meeting her eyes, "I know," he promised stopping her worry with his mouth. As much as he wanted to say it he couldn't. Each thrust comes blemished with unkept promises and dastardly good byes.

She comes with her hands thrust in his hair biting his shoulder as he grips her close not wanting to let go of his fantasy, his reality, the one he loves. That pushes him over the edge. He can feel her pulsing around him, because of him and that undoes him. He empties himself inside her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he cries tears falling from his eyes and streaking down her naked body. He wished he could stay there forever but knows it cannot be.

"Shh," Rose comforts her Doctor, "I love you. We're together," she promises as he shakes his head.

Pulling back he can't face her, he can't meet her eyes because the Doctor knows what he has to do. There is no other choice, "I can't be with you. Not this me," he clarifies.

"You found me. I've been," she begins closing the gap between them as the Doctor keels over.

Gripping the jump seat he gasps for breath feeling heat rise through him. Rose's hand meets his body pulling away unexpectedly, "you're warm," she accuses.

"You have to go," he wretches trying to toss her the clothes he had peeled from her moments before. Scrambling to get his own back on he pulls at his trousers and struggles to button his shirt feeling the end of his life looming ever closer.

"Doctor," she protests.

But he can't give in, "you'll find me again. And we can be together. Rose Tyler I will give you everything you've ever deserved and more," he promises pressing a kiss to her lips not wanting to let go.

Her eyes scream of betrayal because that's exactly what this is. Infidelity of their time lines forcing them apart. "I can't leave you. I've just," she begins to cry as her bottom lip wobbles. Oh how he wants to remedy her every pain.

Using the last bit of his energy he stumbles towards her, "I promise," he declares.

But Rose knows something is off, he is sweating and hot to the touch unlike the Doctor ever is. "When," she begs pulling on her jacket over her torn shirt and buttoning her jeans. His words falter, "why," she begs.

"I'm dying," he finally confesses.

Rose wraps her arms around him, "I'm here."

The Doctor knows many things for sure and most importantly he knows that if Rose is to live with his other self she can't be here for this. "I can't tell you what you need to hear," he admits. "You can't be here," he growls trying to scare her away. It hurts too much. The pain from the regeneration is overtaking hi and his hearts are breaking. It's too much for one time lord to bear.

"I won't leave you," Rose protests. And he admires her for it, that's his Rose. Never giving up, never giving in but she has another mission now.

The Doctor opens the door, "you need to find Donna. Donna is the key. The time line. You have to keep it," he explains. As the words come out of his mouth he realizes how he is sealing all their fates. But it's been said and now cannot be undone. He brings her to him one last time, tasting her, melding against her, showing his love the only way he is allowed before pushing her out, locking the door. He has no other choice.

"Don't leave me here," she cries banging on the door. "Doctor," she shouts but his hands are tied.

His hand comes up to rest on the inside of the door, "I'm not," he promises. Lowering his voice he says what he needs to, "I love you Rose Tyler," but she doesn't hear she is pleading for him to open the door. He knows she will never leave him so he is the one that has to leave her. The Doctor's hand caresses the console for one last trip, alone, like always. One last moment before he is a new man.

Looking down he sees his skin shimmering. Only seconds left. And he closes his eyes knowing that he will never be the man designed for Rose Tyler again. That man is dead.


End file.
